harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reverse Spell
Foam I just wondered what the white connection in the middle of Priori Incantatem is, as it highly looks like foam that are splashing from the middle. --Danniesen 11:35, October 21, 2011 (Denmark) :The white foam is just magic, caused by the connection of twin cores in combat. Jetpackboy 11:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::But i just want to know, is this effect computer-made. --Danniesen 14:18, October 21, 2011 (Denmark) :::The movie effect? Well, yeah. How else would it be done? -Shorty1982 22:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's just that, some people i know claims that the white foam was caused by some fire extinguishers which were cut out for the film. --Danniesen 16:06, October 22, 2011 (Denmark) :::::I do of course know that it is computer-made. --Danniesen 16:25, October 22, 2011 (Denmark) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows If you read the last book it is actually said that the two wands connects in the last duel. But i'm confused because it says that they used Avada Kedavra and Expelliarmus, but in the very next line it says that a golden flame is seen. --Danniesen 14:00, October 23, 2011 (Denmark) :No their wands didn't connect. Voldemort was using the Elder Wand and Harry was using Draco's. The two wands didn't share the same core source, so there was no reason for Priori Incantatem to occur. What the books actually says is that their spells collide in mid air causing them to explode into a ball of golden fire. The fire then strikes Voldemort, killing him and disarming him at the same time. The "golden fire" was the two spells combined. Jayden Matthews 12:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, the spells also explode in the final film, only without the golden fire. -- 12:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Theory I have a new theory on Priori Incantatem. Since we know that the wand chooses the wizard, and we also know Harry was a horcrux, couldn't the Priori Incantatem be an unexplored wand effect that keeps a powerful wizard from being destroyed by whatever wand that considers them it's master? The first time it happened it was because both wands recognized the opponent as it's master (Due to Voldemort's Soul being in both people). In the Deathly Hallows, It happened because the Elder wand was used by Voldemort, but recognized Harry as it's master. Just a theory. 01:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :The DH part is right.Harry was it's master and it couldn't kill Harry.In GoF, it was because those two wands were 'brothers'.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, when Harry's and Voldemort's wands make Priori Incantatem in the final film, Harry had already sacrifised himself and so is not a Horcrux at the time, making the first part impossible. But the last part is true enough -- 12:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Title? In the Goblet of FIre, Sirius refers to "Priori Incantatem" as "The Reverse Spell Effect". Do you think this should constitue a change in the title? Oerk (talk) 17:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Agreed, all other spells are at the name of the spell, not the incantation.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC)